What You Eat
by Rairyu
Summary: Marlene is distressed to find out just what carnivore means. Better story than summary. Random fluff, minor swearing from Barret. Set after Advent Children.


_Hi there!_

_This is kind off a random idea I had that fit with Marlene and Nanaki, so I tried it. I've never tried to write for them before, so if they're out of character, I apologize._

_Enjoy!_

…

Nanaki had taken to eating at Seventh Heaven with Tifa and the kids sometimes when Cloud was away for a long time. He enjoyed playing with the kids-they were so different from his own race-and he knew Tifa still worried about Cloud coming back again, even if he had promised he would.

The large cat sat on the kitchen floor while Tifa cooked, delicious smells wafting from the various pots and pans littering the counters. His flame-tipped tail twitched idly. The bar was already closed, but Barret had taken Marlene and Denzel to the park, so it was rather quiet. Tifa's humming and the sound of sizzling food mingled with the clock's regular ticking, and, for the first time in a while, Nanaki felt himself relaxing completely.

"Thank you again, Tifa," he rumbled, his single eye beginning to close sleepily. She turned around, a spoon of something held to her lips; her curious expression would have been funnier if he wasn't so drowsy. "For letting me eat with you," he continued. Tifa blinked in recognition, and put the spoon back in the pot.

"Oh, its no problem! We're glad to have you!" Tifa smiled. "It's better than hunting chocobos in Cosmo Canyon, right?"

A small gasp jerked Nanaki out of his half-doze; now that he concentrated, under the smell of food, he could scent Denzel and Marlene. The latter of which was now staring at him, wide-eyed, from the doorway.

"You eat _chocobos?_"

Nanaki blinked, a little confused. He had so much trouble reading these younger humans. "Um…yes?" he replied.

Marlene's eyes went wider, and grew wetter; Nanaki had no problem telling what that meant. "Even…baby chocobos?"

Nanaki paused, considering this. He didn't like lying, but he had a feeling telling the truth would put him in a worse situation. He turned to Tifa for help, but her eyes were full of amusement, and she murmured so only he could hear, "Nope. Your on your own for this."

He sighed, and turned back to Marlene, who had obviously decided his silence was an affirmative. Big tears began running down her cheeks in increasing number. He racked his brain, wondering how to explain that cute and cuddly also usually meant easy food.

"Uh…I don't only eat chocobos…" he tried lamely. "There's…uh…" He tried to come up with the most unappetizing of his meals. "Uh…cactuars…and elfadunks…"

Marlene only began crying harder, and repeating, "You're horrible!" over and over. Barret chose that moment to walk in.

"Tifa, I forgot to tell ya, I gotta…" His voice trailed off as he took in the scene: Marlene, now beginning to sob loudly, and Nanaki, ears back and eyes wide, looking completely guilty.

Barret blinked and, having completely misconnected the dots, held his right hand-now rapidly changing into a gun-in the air.

"CAT!" Nanaki jumped at his outburst, now completely confused, and figured the situation was way out of hand. Tifa had covered her mouth with a hand, and she was shaking; he could barely hear laughter, masked by the gunman's continued shouts. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?"

Nanaki opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Marlene ran toward the stairs. Barret glared at him, clearly debating whether or not to shoot him, before following.

Tifa finally stopped trying to hide her laughter; she was obviously trying to keep it quiet, but her shoulders shook convulsively. Denzel peeked out from behind the bar, where he had taken refuge when the shouting started.

The door opened, and Nanaki dimly registered the sound of the rain over his own whirling thoughts. Cloud walked in, looking cold, muddy, and wet.

"…bridge was out over…"

He paused at the entrance to the kitchen, looking almost as confused as Nanaki felt. Tifa continued to shake with uncontrollable laughter, Nanaki looked confused and guilty, and they could dimly hear Marlene's muffled sobs and Barret's attempts to soothe her.

Tifa tried to say something, but it was overcome by giggles, and she lapsed into laughter again. She tried again, gasping for air.

"I think…we need…to tell… Marlene…where…meat…comes from…" she managed to get out between gasps.

The three horrified looks that greeted this statement sent her laughing again.

…

_I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism!_

_Sayonara!_


End file.
